1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to techniques for creating a court record information report, and more particularly to a computerized method for obtaining, aggregating, and presenting court record information to users interested in producing such a report based on specific user criteria, for example, Litigant, Attorney, Law Firm, Judge, Case Type, or Court.
2. Related Art
Many people have a desire or need to investigate court records. The reasons for these investigations may be (1) to follow an ongoing case, (2) to investigate a party's litigation history, (3) to research an attorney's prior representations, or perhaps (4) to research a judge's prior rulings. A number of commercial services, as well as the courts themselves, offer the ability to view a court record for a case after a simple case search. However, an individual case or a case list that is the result of a simple search does little to provide a comprehensive picture of the prior activities of a specific litigant, attorney, or judge; nor can it inform one of new case filing trends by case type or court.
It is to the solution of these and other problems that the present invention is directed.